KittyCat Prince
by Ferren-Z-one
Summary: Kougaiji is left alone at the castle. Dr. Ni is planing something for the prince. Oh noes the mad scientist turns the red headed prince into a cat! What will poor Kougaiji do! Kougaiji X Yaone


Kougaiji walked through the halls of the castle where he lived. His friends were no where to be found. "Damn it. Where the hell did they go?" Sighing he continued to walk. Then there was a figure farther down the hall way. It could only one person. Dr. Ni.

"Hello, you're highness"

"What do you want?" Kou asked annoyed.

"Nothing much, its just your friends and sister are out on orders from Lady Gyukumen Koushou. You know, little errands." Ni chuckled.

"My friends aren't pawns damn it!" Kougaiji growled.

"I know, I know" Ni said. He smirked and held up his bunny. "Until they come back...lets have some tea and chat."

Kougaiji frowned and before he could reply. He was being pushed into Ni's office. "Hey! I didn't agree to this!"

"Come on, you're highness. It will be fun." Ni said cheerfully.

"Fine, whatever..." Kou growled and sat down at a table. Ni sat on the other side of the table. He poured some tea into a glass.

"Oh, my...there is no sugar on this table. Excuse me, I'll be right back. I'll put sugar in the cups." Ni said getting up and taking both glasses with him.

Kougaiji's eyes narrowed a bit.

Dr. Ni walked over to a near by counter. He reached up and took out some sugar and something else as well. It was a small vile filled with a black like liquid. His plan was going oh so smoothly.

**Flashback **

Dr. Ni stood in the presence of Gyukumen Koushou. "Nii" she spoke up.

"Yes, my lady?"

"I grow tired of Kougaiji's ...how do I say it...disobedience."

"I understand. What shall we do? Brainwashing?"

"No, his will is far too strong for that." said Koushou.

"Then what? Kill?" Ni asked.

" No, his little pawns will noticed, plus how can we depose of the body in such short amount of time?" Koushou asked.

"True, my lady" Ni spoke up. "I do have something though. Why not change him into something else."

"What do you mean?" Koushou asked now curious.

"I have been developing something interesting. Let me handle this problem, my lady"

"Alright, do what you must then. Just make sure that brat isn't around anymore."

"Yes, my lady" Ni chuckled.

**End of Flashback. **

Dr. Ni poured the strange liquid in Kou's glass. "Almost ready , you're highness"

Kougaiji didn't say anything. He looked away annoyed. All he wanted was to get the hell out of here.

Dr. Ni returned with the cup. "Here you go. Enjoy"

Kougaiji took the cup. He began to drink slowly.

Dr. Nii smirked a bit. "Did you know that felines are very majestic animals. They are a symbol of power and royalty?"

"How interesting.." Kougaiji said with sarcasm.

"Cats are graceful and beautiful." Ni continued. "I've noticed you are very cat like."

Kougaiji didn't say anything. This conversation was becoming very awkward. He just sat there drinking the tea although he wasn't much of a tea drinker.

Dr. Ni watched Kougaiji very carefully. A smirk appeared across his face. "How is the tea, my dear prince?"

"Its fine" Kougaiji said frowning. He finished the cup and got up. "I had enough" he walked out of the office.

Ni smirked and whispered "Have fun, kitty-cat prince."

Kougaiji walked down the hall. He felt very drowsy. The red headed prince headed to his chambers to lay down for a while. When he made it to his bed he fell asleep almost instantly.

________________________________

"Damn it" yelled Lirin as she walked through the front doors of the castle. Yaone and Dokugakuji walking behind her.

"You know" Dokugakuji spoke up. "She has a point."

"I know. A whole day wasted. I just hope Lord Kougaiji wasn't too bored or worried." Yaone replied.

"He is most likely pissed as hell" Lirin said.

"Lets go find him" Yaone said.

"We should check his room." Dokugakuji suggested.

The trio walked down the halls and found Kou's chambers. There was noise coming form it. Trashing.

"What is going on?" asked Lirin opening the door.

"We should knock first!" Yaone said.

"I don't care, he is my brother." Lirin argued.

Yaone blinked and sighed a slight blush across her cheeks.

They entered the room and saw it trashed. Things broken, clothes on the floor.

Lirin blinked " Its brother's clothes. Is he running around here naked?"

Yaone blushed brightly at the thought. "He is most likely in the shower."

Lirin smirked noticing how red Yaone's face was. Too bad you can't join him."

"You shouldn't say things like that!" the dark hair girl said blushing.

While the girls were chatting, Dokugakuji glanced around the room. Something didn't feel right. There was a soft purring noise coming from under the bed.

The black hair body guard bent down and looked under. "Aww, Guys look I found a kitty"

Lirin hop over and looked under the bed. The cat had dark red fur and stared at them. "Aww how adorable. Come here kitty-kitty. We are not going to hurt you!"

Yaone looked under the bed and blinked. "I think the kitty is sleeping." She reached under gently and brought the kitty from under the bed. She held him up. "Aww how cute"

The cat stirred and open his eyes. He stared up at Yaone blinking. Why the hell am I so small. Is this a dream? The cat was none other but the red headed prince.

Kougaiji looked down and saw paws. WHAT!! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO ME!!!

"Oh, he looks scared" Yaone said blinking. Kougaiji was in shock and in his trashing around his newly found claws hard scratched Yaone's left hand.

"Ow!" Yaone yelled and dropped Kougaiji.

"Are you okay?" asked Lirin.

"Yes, the poor thing is just scared."

Kou looked up. Crap! I scratched her. I'm sorry. His ears folded down.

"See, he is calming down already." Yaone said with a smile.

Dokugakuji blinked "I wonder how it got here. It did a number on Kou's room."

"Maybe big brother saved it." Lirin said.

Kou blinked. No. I'm right here! He waved his paws around.

"Its looks like the kitty is trying to tell us something." Lirin said.

Yaone blinked and picked the cat up. "The kitty looks like Lord Kougaiji. Red fur and violet eyes."

Doku blinked and thought."Oh shit..."

Lirin blinked "We left him alone...here.."

Yaone blinked "So...this kitty is...Lord Kougaiji?"

Kou was very impressed how quickly they put that together. He let out a happy mew.

Yaone soon fainted.

"Yaone!" yelled both Lirin and Dokugakuji. Kou landed on the floor and watched worriedly.

Doku lifted her and put her on the bed. "The realization must have been a bit too much."

"Well it is overwhelming." Lirin said holding her brother. "I know I always wanted a cat, but this isn't what I had in mind."

Dokugakuji chuckled a bit. "Bad joke."

Kou frowned a bit and let out a soft hissing sound.

"Okay, sorry. We won't pick on you" Lirin said laughing.

"This is why we can't leave you alone, Kou" Dokugakuji said.

Yaone stirred and sat up. "Oh, I'm sorry"

"Its alright" Lirin laughed and put Kou on the bed.

"We have to figure out how this happened. Perhaps I can figure out a cure" Yaone said.

"Alright. " Dokugakuji said. "The Yaone we will leave Kou in your care."

Yaone blinked and smiled "alright."

Kou blinked as Yaone smiled and held out her arms. The kitty jumped into her arms happily. She got up and headed to her room. She will do research. Which will take some time.

"Don't worry, Lord Kougaiji. I will turn you back to normal!" she said.

Kou looked up at her blinking. That will be nice just don't push your self. Yaone walked into her room and put Kou on her bed. He looked around. Never once he ever step in here. Yaone's smelled like the forest, from the different herbs and spices used for healing. It was very nice and neat.

Yaone walked over to her bookshelf and grabbed about ten different books. She then walked over to the bed and sat down and began to look through the pages. This was going to take a long while.

Hours passed and Yaone has fallen asleep. Kou blinked and trotted over to her. She looked so tired. He noticed how beautiful she looked. If cats could blush he would have. The next thing he noticed that it was getting chilly.

The red kitty looked found a blanket folded at the end of the bed. He grabbed the blanket with his mouth and dragged it over Yaone's body. She stirred and blinked. "Oh I fell asleep. " she glanced at the cat. "Oh Lord Kougaiji! I'm sorry."

Kougaiji walked over and laid down next to her. Yaone blinked and reached down and petted him gently. "You want to sleep, don't you?"

Kou let out a mew.

"Alright" she said laying her head down falling asleep. Kou followed and fell asleep as well.

____________________________________________

This is my first Saiyuki fanfiction! Woot. My favorite character is Kougaiji. Anyway enjoy !


End file.
